


Life Saver

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Instead of Buck recognizing Marjan, TK recognizes Buck. He knows him from somewhere, he just can't place it, and Buck takes the staring as creepy, which makes Eddie protective and a little jealous.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 11
Kudos: 667
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Life Saver

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr:  
>  _While Buck was looking at the Mardjan, TK was looking at Buck, trying to figure out from where he knew him (turns out he saw Buck in a report about the tsunami)._
> 
> _Eddie notices TK paying attention to Buck and gets worried and jealous_

“TK, quit staring,”

TK blinks a few times as he looks over at Marjan. “I’m not staring,”

“You’re staring,” Paul speaks up from behind them. “It’s a little creepy, bro.”

TK glances back over at the firefighter that he recognizes, but can’t quite place his finger on, and then he sighs. “I’m not staring. I just swear I know that guy from somewhere.”

“Don’t make me report you to HR,” Marjan warns. “Or worse, I’ll tell Carlos.”

TK scoffs at that, and crosses his arms against his chest.

~~

“Eds, I think he’s staring at me,” Buck whispers to his boyfriend, Eddie.

Eddie glances over to see the firefighter Buck was talking about. “He’s definitely staring,” he confirms.

“I swear I haven’t done anything. We literally just got here,” Buck whispers, quickly defending himself.

“I know you haven’t. I’ve been with you this whole time. You’re fine, babe. Just try to ignore him for now,” Eddie says, gently placing a comforting hand on Buck’s back.

“Fine. But you have to promise not to leave me alone,” Buck warns.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Eddie tries to reassure him.

“Boys. Quiet,” Hen hisses from beside him. “The Captain is talking.”

It doesn’t take very long before Eddie drifts away from Buck, wanting to explore and see what’s going on. He finds himself walking up to the base, overhearing a group talking.

“Take a medic with you,” he hears Captain Strand say. “You don’t know what you’re gonna find up there.”

“I’m a medic,” Eddie says as he walks into the tent. “Eddie Diaz. 118, with Los Angeles.”

“You’re a paramedic?” The girl asks, raising her eyebrows at Eddie.

“No, I’m a firefighter,” Eddie quickly corrects her. “But uh, I was a paramedic in the army. We went on a few missions that looked a lot like this.”

“Grab your bag, Hollywood. Meet us down by the motor pool and we’ll roll out!”

Eddie shrugs, immediately heading to their firetruck to grab his bags. He sees Buck there.

“Well, looks like it’s just you and me,” Buck says, leaning against the truck casually as he watches Eddie. “Can you believe Hen just abandoned us like that?” He looks over when an ATV pulls up.

“You ready, Soldier? Those at-risk kids aren’t going to get any less at-risk,”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Eddie says, grabbing his bags. He looks over at Buck. “Sorry, Buck.”

“Wait, you’re going with her?” Buck asks, frowning. “I- I thought we were going to stick together?”

“Yeah, sorry. Emergency popped up and they need a medic. Be safe, stay out of trouble,” Eddie says, leaning over to kiss Buck’s cheek, and then rushing over to the ATV. “Let’s go.”

Marjan raises her eyebrows at Buck, and then looks over at Eddie. “Boyfriend?”

Eddie’s unable to stop the smile that forms on his face. “Yeah. Boyfriend,”

“Cute,” Marjan replies, before instantly taking off, earning a yelp from Eddie.

They find the missing at-risk campers, and eventually get the counselor when he comes stumbling into camp, severely injured. Eddie’s glad he’s able to make himself useful during the situation.

Then, Judd suggests that Eddie and Marjan stay behind at the camp while he and Paul go looking for the last missing kid and the kids are taken back to base camp.

“Really? You’re going to follow me on Insta?” Marjan asks after checking her phone.

Eddie grins as he looks up at her. “I hear you put a lot of effort into it,”

“Alright. You show me yours, and I’ll show you mine,” Marjan says, walking over to Eddie.

“Deal,” Eddie says, and he looks down at his phone, scrolling through Marjan’s posts. He stops when he recognizes one of the men in her posts, the kid who was staring at Buck earlier. He clearly made Buck uncomfortable, and he didn’t like that someone was staring at Buck like that. “Hey. This is the kid who was staring at Buck earlier?” Eddie turns his phone around, pointing at the kid in the photo.

“Oh. That’s TK. He’s harmless. Mostly,” Marjan tells him.

“He made Buck uncomfortable,” Eddie frowns slightly. “The way he was staring at him?”

“TK mentioned something about recognizing him from somewhere?” Marjan adds. “I’m not sure. Trust me. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to TK.”

~~

Buck is a little pissed when Eddie abandons him, just like Hen did. He finds himself working alone when he and the rest of the firefighters are digging ditches. And, of course, Buck is stuck beside the guy who had been staring at him earlier. Buck spots the guy glancing at him every once in a while.

“You know, if you take a picture. It might last longer,” Buck finally says, looking over at him.

“Huh?” The guy asks, blinking a few times as he looks up at Buck.

“I noticed you staring at me earlier. You’re still doing it. It’s… a little creepy, man,” Buck tells him.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just swear that I’ve seen you somewhere,” he says. “Uh, my name’s TK. I’m on the 126 with Mateo over there.”

“Evan Buckley. Most people call me Buck though,” Buck tells him.

“You’re from Los Angeles, right?” Mateo asks, looking over at Buck. “You ever get called to Disneyland?”

Buck chuckles at the kid’s enthusiasm. “Sorry. Orange County,” he says. “But, we did get called to an amusement park once. This guy was hanging on a rollercoaster with his bare hands.”

“No way. You saved a guy on a rollercoaster?” Mateo asks with excitement.

“No. He-” Buck hesitates. It had been a long while since he thought about that call. “He let go.”

“That’s rough,” TK says, frowning at Buck, and he keeps digging. “We’ve had our fair share of crazy calls in Texas.” He looks over at Buck once more, and gasps once he finally recognizes Buck. “Tsunami!”

Buck blinks a few times as he looks at TK. “Pardon me?”

“Sorry. I- uh-” TK clears his throat. “I saw you all over the news when the Tsunami hit Los Angeles a few months ago. I knew I recognized you from somewhere. Dude, you saved so many lives.”

Buck chuckles. “I was just doing my job,” except he hadn’t even been on the job when the tsunami hit.

“Uh, not from what I saw and read. A lot of people were saying that you weren’t an active firefighter when the tsunami hit,” TK says. “I mean, that’s pretty impressive, man.”

After that, Buck and TK get into a little friendly battle of who’s done the better calls on their teams. Buck really enjoys working with TK and Mateo. He gets along with them seemingly.

“Ah, look who it is,” Mateo says when they finally see the rest of their teams hanging out at the ATVs.

“Yeah, they must be exhausted riding around on ATVs all day,” TK jokes, earning a laugh from Buck.

“Funny,” Paul responds, rolling his eyes playfully.

“What have you guys been up to?” TK asks, walking up to his team.

Eddie ignores the kid, his focus completely on Buck now. “Where have you been, Buck?” Eddie asks, pushing himself off the ATV.

“Working our asses off digging ditches. Where have you been?” Buck asks, walking up to Eddie and greeting him with a peck on the lips. “What the hell, Eds? You abandoned me.” Buck pouts.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Eddie quickly apologizes, glancing over and seeing TK. “You were with him?”

“Nah, don’t worry about him. He’s harmless-” Buck says, shaking his head. “He wasn't being creepy at all, matter of fact, he recognized me from some of the Tsunami news footage. That’s why he was staring at me. Turns out, I’m famous.” Buck grins.

Eddie rolls his eyes at that, knowing he’ll never hear the end of it. “Yeah. Don’t let it get to your big head,” he mumbles. “I still don’t like that he was staring at you,”

Buck grins. “Aw, you’re so cute when you’re jealous,”

“I’m not jealous,” Eddie argues, glaring at Buck.

“Dude, you were jealous,” Marjan speaks up, looking over at Eddie, and Buck barks out a laugh, because Eddie looks so annoyed, and there’s nothing he loves more than annoying his boyfriend.


End file.
